


Jack frost and his troubles

by rosegaige



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Bonding, Feels, Gen, Might not finish, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Self-Harm, im trying, making it up as I go, sorry for the terrible title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegaige/pseuds/rosegaige
Summary: When Jack frost comes to a meeting and something is off. (sorry for the bad summery)
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hey, the author here. so this is my first fan-fic ever so please be nice. I don't know if anyone will actually read this so here goes!

Jack was flying home when something suddenly knocked him out of the sky.

"WIND" he yelled. Looking around, he tried to see what, or more likely _who_ , had knocked him off of his wind.

A little off to his right jack saw something move in his peripheral vision. Still falling he tried to maneuver himself into a position where he could see whatever had moved. Jack, having more than his fare share of free falling, was easily able to turn in midair. 

Jack silently congratulated himself for this small yet extremely difficult task. That is until he saw off of his north wind. His eyes landed on the spirit of summer, Glimmer, in all her stupidly bright glory. her west wind was fighting gale, his north wind. _so how is she flying?_ Jack thought. He pondered this for about half a second till he relized he was still falling. Then he remembered that he wold not get help because his wind was preoccupied. 

"No worries" jack shakily muttered to himself, clearly indicating that he was, indeed, worried. Jack quickly turned so he was facing the rapidly approaching forest underneath him. then he spread his arms and legs out. After that he focused on spreading a thin, but _very_ strong, layer of ice to make a wing suit. Jack at tried to do this twice and both times had turned out bad. Lets just say that if it hadn't been for the wind jack probable would have died sooner.

Jack slowly opened his eyes to see the forest only 6 feet under him. But he wasn't falling.

"YES" he shouted to himself, momentarily forgetting the danger he was in. Momentary being a key word.

"Aghh!" Jack threw a look over his shoulder too see glimmer quickly gaining on him. The look on her face was not a happy one. She was still flying somehow but jack would have time to figure that out later.

Jack went to turn to meet her head on but that threw him off balance, reminding him that he couldn't move else he risk the treat of getting a face full of dirt. Jack looked up to where gale was seeing if she was doing any better. He couldn't necessarily _see_ the fight but he could feel the way it was going, ad by the feel of it, gale would not be getting away any time soon. Jack would have to get himself out of this mess. 


	2. chap 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy. just to warn all you readers, i honestly don't know if i will finish this or not. I don't get a lot of computer access so i wont be able to update regularly if i do decide to add another chap. That being said, enjoy!

Jack looked at the forest under him. Luckily he was over the forest near Burgess. He knew this forest like the back of his hand because he spent so much time here. If he landed in the forest and would have the home field advantage. 

Jack quickly threw a glance over his shoulder to see how close glimmer was. Too close for comfort, he decided. She was about 30 feet back. he would have to land soon if he wanted to be prepared when she caught up. He returned his attention to the forest and spotted a clearing. Perfect. He angled forward and landed gently into the clearing. then he got rid of the ice wing suit and turned around. He did **not** like what he saw.

On the other side of the clearing the spirits of fall and spring stepped out. He never got around to knowing their names because every time they saw each other it was for a fight. Fall was a man, about in his mid 20's, and carried a bow. He was always trying to show off his muscles for glimmer (for they where in a relationship) but that usually met jack being used as a dummy for hitting practice.

Spring was a woman, forever frozen in her early 20's, and was shy. She was surprisingly fast and she had a lean build, which made her a very scary opponent with her katana. She , from what jack could piece together by ease dropping on other spirits, was glimmer's younger sister. 

Glimmer Jack thought with anger. Glimmer usually used her bare hands for fighting, sometimes using throwing stars when necessary. She was also mid 20's and was well built. Not too much too ruin her beauty but just enough too knock you on your ass. Speaking of the devil, glimmer just touched down. 

"Wow, three against one. How fair" Jack said sarcastically. Secretly he was buying time. There was no way he could fight all of the other seasonal by himself. he would havw to find a way to escape.

Glimmer looked over at fall and spring. Suddenly spring shot forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter. im trying i promise

**Author's Note:**

> so my thought was that the spirits of the seasons would each control one of the four winds, if you were confused. Comments and constructional criticism welcomed! :)
> 
> P.S- sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
